Le Sommet de Oz
by MiSs ShInIgAmI
Summary: Venez découvrir une histoire des piilotes et de Luna entre trahisons et allié inattendu. Mefiez vous des apparences. La plus blanche colombe peut être le plus sombre des corbeaux... DERNIER CHAPITRE!
1. Prologue

Titre :Le Sommet de Oz

Auteur : MiSs ShInIgAmI

Mail :chachou38wanadoo.fr

Source : Gundam wing bien évidemment

Couples :Heero et Réléna, non non ne partez pas, ça va changer. Sinon 3+4 5+ Sally

Disclaimer :Les très beaux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais par contre, Luna sort tout droit de mon imagination donc elle est ma propriété...

_Voici le Prologue de cette nouvelle fic. Vous verrez, si vous avez lu 'Une Nouvelle soeur' vous ne retrouverez pas des éléments. Cette fic change, je veux dire par là que le personnage de Luna n'est pas une super pilote ou une fille super intelligente...elle est dans la normale lol Et ne vous offusquez pas de la taille des chapitres. Certains seront légèrement plus longs mais comme els chapitres sont courts, il y en aura plusierus par semaine eh ouais !_

PROLOGUE 

L'ordinateur portable d'Heero sonna, annonçant un ordre de mission. Les 5 Gundam boys se retrouvèrent devant l'écran et Heero, en bon soldat parfait et propriétaire, s'occupa de cliquer sur l'enveloppe qui clignotait.

La missive les informait d'une base d'OZ cachée dans une usine traitant officiellement de la mise en boîte de biscuits pour enfants. Officiellement. Une liste de preuves suivait l'info et la suite annonçait un contact qui prendrait bientôt de leurs nouvelles et qui leur donnerait tout ce qui leur faudrait pour attaquer cette fausse entreprise.

Duo fut surpris car il connaissait ces gâteaux et pensait qu'étant la plus proche, elle fournissait les magasins alentours. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était fausse. Quatre le rassura en argumentant la belle couverture de Oz. Mais il était content que les biscuits n'étaient pas des faux ou des dangereux, car il n'y avait pas de biscuits en fait. Sans le dire, Wufei pensait la même chose. Les deux autres réfléchissaient déjà à l'identité de leur contact et se demandaient pourquoi ils n'avaient pas tous les détails de la mission directement.

N'ayant pas d'ordre précis quant au plan et à la date d'attaque, ils retournèrent à leurs occupations. Wufei lisait Le Banquet de Platon, Quatre préparait le thé pour le goûter, Trowa regardait un documentaire sur les animaux de la savane, Duo jouait sur sa Nintendo DS et Heero écrivait dans sa chambre. Il avait découvert l'écriture après avoir lu un essai sur ses bienfaits. Il aimait prendre du temps pour écrire quelques lignes et en ce moment, il était concentré sur une petite histoire de science-fiction. Quatre aimait lire ce qu'il produisait, lui seul était au courant de cette passion. Il appréciait le style que Heero donnait à ses phrases. Il attendait à chaque fois qu'il lui permette de lire.

Le facteur passa et déposa deux lettres dans leur boîte. Bien entendu, leur nom était faux, personne ne savait qu'ils étaient là.

Quatre, apportant le plateau, prit les missives et appela Heero. Celui-ci descendit et vint rejoindre les autres autour de la table. Duo, curieux, les ouvrit. L'une contenait de la publicité sur l'importance de la sécurité des maisons et l'autre avait une photo d'une jeune fille avec une feuille remplie d'informations. Trowa et Heero comprirent qu'il s'agissait de leur contact. Le visage sur le papier glacé était très souriant. Et il était encadré de cheveux couleur blé et les yeux qui se voyaient étaient aussi vert que les sapins en été. La feuille d'informations donnait son nom, son âge et des lignes codées.

Heero demanda à Trowa s'il voulait bien les déchiffrer. Il accepta et mangea. Chacun se servit et apprécia ce doux moment.

Le français partit au salon pour décrypter la feuille. Duo était derrière lui et enregistrait le visage de la jeune fille dans son esprit. Heero aida Quatre à ranger le goûter et il lui fit part du résumé de son histoire dans la cuisine.

Le chinois était retourné dans la lecture de son livre, attendant la traduction.

10 minutes plus tard, Trowa prévint ses amis qu'il avait fini.

« Nom : Luna

Age : 20 ans

Vêtue d'un ensemble bleu et portant un sac vert, je passerai devant le chemin qui mène à chez vous le lendemain après-midi où vous recevrez cette lettre. J'aurais des documents pour vous. Veuillez envoyer quelqu'un à un point de repère avant le chemin car je ne connais pas précisément l'emplacement ; la lettre ayant été envoyée par les Mads. Merci. Luna. »

Ainsi ils auraient tout ce qu'il faudra pour leur mission. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.


	2. Passé et convictions

Auteur: MiSs ShInIgAmI

Email: chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer: Snif entre la dernière fois et aujourd'hui, les g boys ne m'appartiennent toujours pas mais par contre Luna oui.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont lu et aux reviews.

**I PASSE ET CONVICTIONS**

Luna installait discrètement son micro et l'écouteur dans le bijou de sa boucle d'oreille. Elle avait hâte de rencontrer les pilotes de Gundam, les Mads lui en ayant beaucoup parlé ces derniers mois. Cela faisait moins d'un an qu'elle avait été recrutée par les docteurs…

_En sortant de son lycée, son diplôme en main, Luna allait rejoindre la voiture d'une amie quand une explosion se fit entendre. Ce n'était pas la voiture mais le gymnase à côté. Des débris, des morceaux de poutres et de béton volaient de partout. Luna suivit les autres en courant et s'éloigna le plus possible en regardant derrière elle si rien n'allait l'atteindre. Les automobiles démarraient, des sirènes se faisaient entendre et le ciel se couvrit. La jeune fille aperçu son amie coincée sous un bloc de béton. Du sang coulait sur son visage et Luna prit un mouchoir et l'essuya. Elle savait l'issue de cette situation mais ne voulait pas pleurer. Elle voulait sourire pour que la blessée ne prenne pas peur. Elle la rassura pour que son cœur ne noircisse pas comme le sang qui séchait déjà._

_« - Ne t'inquiète pas Marina_

_- Pourquoi cette explosion ?_

_- Sûrement le gaz._

_- Mais il y a des armures mobiles dans le ciel. Elles devraient nous protéger._

_- Ne te soucies pas de ça. L'Alliance va arriver même si celles-ci sont de OZ._

_- Je dois te dire quelque chose._

_- Ne parle pas._

_- S'il te plaît._

_- D'accord._

_- Essaie de prendre contact avec le docteur J, il te dira tout ce qui se passe. Je travaillais pour lui, contre OZ. J'infiltrais les bases, dans l'ombre, pour les faire disparaître. Ils veulent détruire l'Alliance pour instaurer leur impérialisme._

_- Marina. Pourquoi me l'avoir caché, j'aurais pu t'aider._

_- Peu de personnes doivent être au courant. Je suis désolée, c'est à cause de moi cette attaque. Je t'en prie, prend contact avec lui. Tiens, voici ma carte d'identité. Echappe-toi à présent. Sauve-toi. Ne te retourne pas. »_

_Le cœur de Luna était confus, les informations l'avaient chamboulée mais elle suivit le dernier conseil._

_Elle prit la descente et s'éloigna du lycée au moment où les armures mobiles atterrissaient et se satisfaisaient de leur mission réussie._

_Une limousine bleue nuit passa lentement aux côtés de Luna. La fenêtre se baissa et la tête d'un vieil homme à lunettes se fit voir. Une main remplacée par une pince se tendit vers la jeune fille tandis qu'il se présentait. C'était le Docteur J. elle accepta de monter dans la voiture et elle lui fit part de ce qu'elle avait appris. Le Mad reprit la carte d'identité et lui offrit sa protection. Elle fut d'accord à la condition de suivre la même formation que son amie décédée._

Ainsi Luna s'était engagée du côté des Colonies et des Gundam pour réduire OZ à néant. La vengeance n'habitait pas son coeur, elle avait fait son deuil et sachant les desseins qui se tramaient, elle voulait se battre pour cette paix prochaine. Elle n'était pas pilote mais une espionne et elle avait un contact inespéré et secret avec un « ennemi ». Celui-ci étant lui-même un espion rapportant des infos aux Mads.


	3. Une rencontre tant attendue

Auteur: toujours moi MiSs ShInIgAmI

e-mail: toujours le même aussi

Disclaimer: horriblement et tristement le même

**Voici comme promis le chapitre suivant, l'autre viendra soit demain soit vendredi.Mais peut-être plus demain vu que c'est (très) court Bonne lecture à tous.Merci pour la review.Désolée pour la frustration des chapitres courts. Enfin frustration, je ne sais pas si vous ressentez cela lol. Sachez en tout cas que dès que j'ai fini d'écrire cette fic, vous risquez d'avoir même plusieurs chapitres par jour. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'y attelle, à l'écrire. Bien, cette fois-ci je vous laisse vraiment tranquille. Bye bye.**

II UNE RENCONTRE TANT ATTENDUE

Les Gundam boys décidèrent que ce serait Duo qui servirait de point de repère pour Luna. Il s'habilla normalement et, l'après-midi s'annonçant, partit au-delà du chemin de la maison. A quelques mètres de celui-ci, il s'adossa à un pilier électrique. Un pied à terre et l'autre contre le poteau, et casquette enfoncée sur la tête. Il attendit.

30 minutes plus tard, une silhouette se détacha de derrière un arbre et avança dans la direction de l'Américain.

Toujours tête baissée, son œil améthyste circula sur l'horizon et l'inspecta. La forme se révéla féminine et les couleurs correspondaient traits pour traits à la description de leur contact.

Luna s'approchait et passa devant lui sans un regard, ayant compris la personne. Elle continua et les Mads, dans son écouteur, lui dirent qu'elle devait probablement être arrivée. En effet, elle vit sur la gauche un petit sentier. Elle s'y engouffra et marcha, apercevant au loin la bâtisse à atteindre.

Les arbres autour commençaient à bourgeonner et les pâquerettes se dressaient fièrement parmi les herbes hautes. La maison se faisait de plus en plus précise. Son contour était blanc, les volets marrons et la porte de la même couleur. Une ligne de feuilles habitait un côté de la façade, elle s'étendait de bas jusqu'en haut en de belles arabesques. Quatre était sur le seuil de la porte et sourit à l'arrivante.

Luna, une fois face à lui, se présenta et lui sourit aussi. Le jeune arabe était enchanté et cela l'amusait qu'elle ait la même couleur de cheveux et d'yeux que lui. Il la fit entrer.

Heero et Trowa étaient sur le canapé, à attendre son arrivée. Ils se levèrent quand elle pénétra dans la pièce. Ils avaient hâte d'avoir les informations. Wufei descendit les escaliers ayant entendu la porte. Les présentations furent faites et tous s'assirent en attendant l'arrivée de Duo.

Celui-ci rentra à la maison 10 minutes après, étant sûr que la jeune fille n'avait pas été suivie.

Autour de la table, le dialogue commença :

« - Comme annoncé, voici les informations.

Elle tira 5 dossiers de son sac.

- Je vous les ai imprimés pour chacun de vous. J'espère que vous vous y retrouverez, mon style diffère de la méthode des Mads.

- J'ai une question. Comment as-tu connu les docteurs ? demanda Wufei

La jeune fille raconta donc sa rencontre avec le docteur J.

- Ainsi tu as voulu suivre la formation d'espionne et ce, sans vengeance ? questionna Trowa

- Oui. Cet engagement n'est pas égoïste. Ce que je veux dire c'est que la vengeance est égoïste, je veux me battre pour les gens, pas seulement pour mon propre ressentiment.

- C'est très honorable, intervint Quatre. Un grand nombre de personnes impliquées ne savent pas faire la différence, mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse les blâmer.

- Je ne les blâme pas, je suis juste le chemin que je me suis fixée.

- Je le sais. De toute façon, les conséquences et résultats sont les mêmes. Nous sommes tous dans cette guerre avec des buts différents.

- Le plus dur est de suivre sa propre voie, termina Luna. »

Le ton sérieux et la réflexion habitaient chacun.


	4. Appréciations et allié

Auteur: MiSs ShInIgAmI

E-mail: chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Gundam ne m'appartiennent pas mais Luna oui. Merci.

**Petit chapitre tard le soir en avance pour demain, eh oui, comme ça, vous en aurez un deuxième demain dans la journée, mais je ne sais pas précisément quand Je viens de finir d'écrire le chapitre 12 sur l'ordinateur. Et vous savez quoi? Il fait 5 pages, yayou, ça vous changera des 1 page!!! Bref. Je vou souhaite une bonne lecture et je remercie chaleureusement les personnes qui m'ont écrite pour cette histoire et je remercie aussi ceux qui lisent sans pouvoir poster. A très bientôt.**

**_III APPRECIATIONS ET ALLIE_**

Ils discutèrent ensuite en détail sur la mission de l'entreprise de gâteaux. Luna n'avait pas pu infiltrer cette fausse usine en tant qu'employée puisqu'il n'y avait aucune production. Elle avait pris la liberté d'étudier les issues et autres éléments importants de la base. Elle leur fit donc référence à une certaine page du dossier.

Elle adorait faire des dossiers et trouver des éléments qui n'étaient pas mentionnés et donc chercher les informations. Elle voulait être utile et sécuriser à fond les missions. Elle travaillait dans l'ombre, prenait des risques, et cela lui plaisait. Elle était contente de ce dossier-là car il s'adressait aux pilotes de Gundam réputés. Elle avait l'impression d'être proche d'eux, d'être une alliée familière. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas risquer de l'être trop pour ne pas être déçue.

La soif vint prendre possession de leur gorge ainsi Duo demanda qui voulait boire quoi. Chacun lui répondit alors il partit dans la cuisine avec Wufei. Ils firent deux voyages pour apporter les boissons.

« - Merci Duo.

- De rien Luna. »

Ils burent et l'après-midi étant sur le point de se finir, Luna se leva.

« - Il est temps pour moi de rentrer.

- Tu ne veux pas dormir ici ? proposa Quatre

- Ce n'est pas prévu dans la mission.

Wufei et Heero apprécièrent cette réponse car cela montrait qu'elle prenait les ordres au sérieux, mais ils jugeaient qu'il valait mieux qu'elle reste. Ainsi, Wufei prit la parole :

- Tu es digne de ta mission mais d'après ce que tu nous as dit tu as marché longtemps pour venir donc repose-toi ici ce soir.

-Je te remercie Wufei, mais je voudrais être sûre que cela ne dérange personne.

Ils répondirent tous que c'était bon.

- Alors j'accepte. Je vais contacter Docteur J pour le prévenir. »

Elle sortit de la maison et alla s'asseoir dans le jardin.

Allumant son téléphone et ses dispositifs pour le rendre indétectable, elle pensait à sa journée du lendemain. Avant de composer le numéro voulu, elle brancha son écouteur et son micro, sachant que les Mads étaient présents.

« - Docteurs ? Les pilotes m'ont invité à passer la nuit chez eux.

- D'accord.

- Je rentrerai dans la journée.

- Faites attention à vous.

- Oui.

- Luna !

- Oui Docteur J ?

- Pensez à avertir notre ami commun. »

Il raccrocha. Luna sourit et choisi un numéro dans son répertoire téléphonique au nom codé.

« - Salut 9478.

- Bonjour Luna. Je suppose que tu n'es pas dans un endroit sécurisé.

- Oui et non. Même si je peux brouiller mon portable on ne sait jamais.

- Où es-tu ?

- Chez les pilotes de Gundam. Je leur ai donné les informations de leur prochaine mission.

- Tu dois être contente. Ca fait un moment que tu veux les rencontrer.

- Oui. Toi tu les connais déjà. Et où es-tu en ce moment ?

- Sur la nouvelle plate-forme de New Edwards. Le colonel s'occupe de certaines affaires.

- Je vois. Préviens-moi quand tu seras proche de mon endroit habituel.

- J'essaierai. A bientôt Lunette.

- Luna !

- Ahaha. Prends soin de toi. »

# _Tu es cruel de couper après cette phrase. Comment savoir la manière dont je peux la comprendre ? Que se passe-t-il réellement ?#_

Voyant que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle s'était absentée, la jeune femme rentra au salon.


	5. Confiance et début d'amitié

Auteur: MiSs ShInIgAmI

E-mail : chahcou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer: Eh bien! Les beaux gundam boys appartiennent à leurs auteurs. Mais Luna est à moi.

**Voilà le chapitre de ce jour. Merci de me lire et de me dire vos impressions Bisous à tous.**

_**IV CONFIANCE ET DEBUT D'AMITIE**_

Un sourire prit la forme sur le visage de Quatre qui attendait l'espionne depuis qu'elle était sortie. Elle le suivit pour préparer la chambre dans laquelle elle allait passer la nuit. Ils discutèrent et se connaissaient donc un peu mieux. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Aussi lui dit-elle ces mots :

« - Puis-je te confier une information ?

- Bien sûr.

Il ferma la porte de la chambre.

- Je t'écoute.

- J'ai un contact avec un gradé de OZ. Cette personne est un espion au service des docteurs.

- Qui donc ?

- Je ne peux te le révéler maintenant, je suis désolée. Mais sache que nous avons un allié de l'autre côté. Cet allié doit être très prudent, il joue sa vie encore plus que nous.

- Ce n'est pas Treize j'imagine.

- Non, lui est vraiment le commanditaire de la destruction de l'Alliance.

- Je vois. Merci de ta confiance.

- Je compte sur la tienne.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Merci. »

Et comme pour conclure un pacte, ils se serrèrent la main, ayant toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils finirent ce qu'ils avaient à faire et descendirent rejoindre les autres.

« - Luna, Luna, viens m'aider s'il te plaît, je suis bloqué dans mon jeu, interpella Duo.

- Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ? demanda Quatre

- Non. J'ai besoin d'une femme pour la mission.

- Avec plaisir alors, accepta la jeune demoiselle. »

Elle s'assit à ses côtés et réfléchi au problème que le natté avait. Une question était la mission et seule une femme pouvait savoir où se trouvait l'objet que le personnage cherchait. Duo emmena donc « Shinigami » à l'endroit que lui indiquait Luna et il récupéra ce dont il avait besoin.

« - Merci beaucoup Luna-chan. Reste à côté de moi, tu me portes chance.

- Je t'en prie. »

Elle s'installa donc plus confortablement et suivit la progression de Duo.


	6. Un doute important et deux amours

Auteur: MiSs ShInIgAmI

e-mail: chachou38wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer: Eh bien les pilotes de gundam appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs et moi je suis la créatrice de Luna donc...

**Je suis vraiment désolée, je devais mettre un chapitre hier mais je suis en pleine révisions en ce moment donc là je passe rapidement pour mettre le chapitre qui devait être hier. Et pour me faire pardonner, j'en mettrais un autre ce soir ou en fin d'aprèm. Désolée. Bonn electure et merci pour vos review.**

V UN DOUTE IMPORTANT ET DEUX AMOURS

A des kilomètres de là, les Mads étaient réunis et venaient de finir la conversation avec Luna. Ils se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. Ils étaient contents du prochain lien de leurs pilotes et de leur protégée. Bientôt OZ pourra être affronté et découvrir qui était à la tête de toutes ces perturbations. Ils ne pensaient sincèrement pas que Treize pouvait réellement être le chef suprême. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'expliquer, ils le ressentaient. Et cela était d'autant plus problématique, ils se battaient contre un ennemi invisible, au courant de tout et tirant toutes les ficelles. Ils hésitaient grandement sur le fait de tuer Treize ou non. S'ils le faisaient, ils risquaient de ne jamais connaître le responsable.

Ils retournèrent à leurs occupations, soit la mise en place d'un plan d'une nouvelle mission pour les 5 jeunes hommes et surtout le repérage de Luna. Ils avaient envie de lui permettre de se rapprocher des gens de son âge, elle qui avait accepté de suivre sa formation secrètement et uniquement avec eux. L'entente entre les deux groupes était primordiale pour les missions futures. Ainsi ils devaient passer le plus de temps ensemble et c'est pour cela qu'ils acceptèrent facilement la proposition d'héberger Luna.

Chacun réfléchissait sur l'identité du chef et ils étaient d'accord sur le point de ne pas informer leurs protégés quant à leurs doutes.

9478 coupa la communication juste après avoir compris la phrase qu'il avait dire. Cet homme de 24 ans avait bien trop de choses à faire attention pour sa sécurité et à celles des pilotes de Gundam pour s'aventurer sur un chemin trop doux avec Luna. Au fond de son coeur, derrière son mur de protection, il y avait des sentiments pour la jeune femme. Mais il devait se concentrer uniquement sur sa mission.

Qu'arriverait-il s'il lui avouait ce qu'il ressentait et qu'il se fasse prendre ? Ainsi, il voulait la protéger.

Cependant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à se montrer froid envers la belle blonde.

Ils avaient tout de même de la complicité mais elle était retenue. Il sentait que Luna n'osait pas pousser trop loin et se montrer trop familière. Elle connaissait les risques et les dangers, mais les tourments de sentiments la prenaient de temps en temps et il lui arrivait de pleurer pendant un moment tranquille où ils étaient ensemble. Il la prenait alors rapidement dans ses bras et ne voulait pas s'attarder de peur de dire adieu à ses bonnes résolutions. Malgré son âge et sa maturité, il avait peur de ses sentiments et se posait un petit nombre de questions quand il pouvait enfin être tranquille, quand il était sûr qu'il n'était vu de personne. Il était tout de même rassuré car il n'était pas surveillé, Treize avait confiance en lui et ne le faisait pas suivre.

Son bipeur sonna et il prit le chemin parsemé de belles roses odorantes.

Descendant de sa limousine rose, Réléna se protégea le visage du soleil avec sa main. Marchant en direction de la maison blanche aux volets marrons, elle repensa aux changements qui s'étaient produits en elle.

Avant, elle était une gamine gâtée et capricieuse mais maintenant elle était plus mûre et obtenait ce qu'elle voulait par ses propres moyens. Elle s'occupait, depuis la mort de son père, des négociations pour la paix et elle était reine de Sank.

Avant, elle poursuivait Heero car elle avait été fascinée par son caractère mystérieux. Elle s'accrochait à lui car elle savait qu'il pouvait changer sa vie routinière. A présent, elle avait vraiment appris à le connaître et à l'aimer pour ce qu'il était vraiment et il avait aussi appris beaucoup d'elle.

Ils allaient bientôt fêter leurs deux ans d'amour.

Elle s'engagea sur le sentier gravillonné et au bout, frappa à la porte de la demeure des G-boys.


	7. Duo hait toujours Réléna

Auteur: MiSs ShInIgAmI

Disclaimer: Snif..m'appartiennent toujours pas snif

VI DUO HAIT TOUJOURS RELENA

La sonnette retentit et Luna alla ouvrir la porte. Son visage fut surpris en voyant celui de la reine de Sank.

« - Bonjour…

- Bonjour. Vous êtes ?

- Luna.

- Enchantée, je suis Réléna.

- Enchantée, ravie de faire votre connaissance…

- Je t'en prie, tutoies-moi. Heero est-il là ?

- Oui. Entre. »

Elle la laissa passer et ferma la porte. Les garçons accueillirent Réléna avec joie, enfin pas tous. Pour être honnête, Duo ne pouvait toujours pas accepter cette jeune fille. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'avait jamais pu voir ce qui était bien en elle, malgré sa maturité et sa relation avec Heero. En peu de temps, il avait dressé des barrières entre elle et lui. Elle essayait toujours d'être gentille avec lui mais il sentait souvent qu'elle se forçait plus qu'autre chose. Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient la même cible. Duo aimait Heero. Mais il était capable de mettre ses sentiments de côté pour juger objectivement Réléna. Il ne l'aimait pas parce qu'elle était avec Heero mais parce qu'elle lui semblait fausse.

Ainsi, il alla aux côtés de Luna qui laissait la reine prendre des nouvelles des pilotes et surtout d'Heero.

« - Tu veux faire une partie de course de voitures ?

- On ne prépare rien pour la Reine ?

- Tu peux l'appeler Réléna. Elle est aussi reine que moi je suis prêtre.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Elle n'en a que l'apparence.

Elle prit le bras de Duo et l'emmena à l'écart du groupe

- Pourquoi cette animosité ?

- Montons jouer. »

Elle le suivit donc, trop intriguée par le sentiment négatif qu'il ressentait.

Duo alluma la télé et la console de sa chambre tout en lui exposant son point de vue et argumentant. Il lui confia ensuite son amour pour Heero. Elle ne le jugea pas négativement, elle avait compris qu'il n'aimait pas Réléna car elle était avec celui qu'il aimait.

Ils choisirent leur voiture et commencèrent la course dans les rues de San Francisco.

« - Je ne pensais pas qu'elle pouvait être ainsi. Je n'ai pas d'admiration pour elle mais j'ai une idée d'elle. Je te crois entièrement et je préfère l'observer vraiment et de voir ce que je pense réellement d'elle.

- Je ne voulais pas altérer ton jugement. Et je ne vais pas te forcer à la détester. Je suis content de ton initiative. Même Quatre ne me crois pas. Ca me donne l'impression d'être à tort.

- A cause de son don ? Par le fait qu'avec son coeur il ne sente rien de négatif ?

- Oui. Mais d'un autre côté je suis sûr de ce que je sens.

-Ne te tracasse pas pour ça.

- Aaaaaaaaaaah, je viens de foncer dans un mur ! »

Au rez-de-chaussée, les 5 autres parlaient des affaires de paix. Réléna questionna les garçons sur l'identité de Luna. Ils répondirent le peu de choses qu'ils savaient. Elle ne dit rien. Elle s'adressa à Heero :

« - J'ai oublié de te dire que je te kidnappe ce soir.

- Ah bon ?

- Quel jour sommes-nous ?

- Mardi..Désolé.

- Hm. Donc ce soir tu es uniquement à moi.

- Sans problèmes.

Il s'approcha d'elle, l'embrassa et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Joyeux anniversaire d'amour. »

Quatre regarda Trowa et Wufei tourna la tête, prenant enfin conscience de l'absence de duo et Luna.

Il avait toujours senti que Duo n'appréciait pas Réléna. Il montait toujours se cacher, voire bouder ou restait avec un tempérament explosif. Dieu soit loué que Luna soit là car les deux ans du couple venaient d'être très judicieusement mis en avant. Cela l'aurait mit hors de lui. Wufei tut la situation et attendit que le couple sorte pour aller chercher les deux fuyards.


	8. Une atmosphère inquiétante

Auteur: MiSs ShInIgAmI

Disclaimer: essuie une larme Ils m'appartiennent paaaaaaaas. serre Luna fort dans ses bras Merci, merci d'être ma création.

Tite annonce: Mes rattrapages sont terminés donc on reprend le bon fil de publication lol

Merci à tous et bonne lecture.

VII UNE ATMOSPHERE INQUIETANTE

Treize sortit de son bain de rose. Son amante était vraiment douée. La chaleur et la transpiration prenaient toujours le dessus sur son corps. Cela faisait un bon petit moment qu'elle était partie. Ils avaient tous les deux une drôle de relation. Mais il s'en fichait. Il était un homme fier et d'honneur mais c'était elle qui contrôlait leur amour. Lui s'occupait de OZ et de sa mission alors il pensait qu'il pouvait bien laisser cette femme tirer les ficelles de leur fréquentation. De toutes façons, elle avait de très bons arguments. Et il jouissait de son identité et de ce qu'elle était réellement. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cette personne puisse s'occuper à elle seule de tout ce qui concernait OZ et les colonies. Elle était un démon derrière son visage d'ange et elle avait bien vu qu'il était un ange sous son masque de démon. Il n'était pas le premier mais peu lui importait, aux yeux du monde il l'était.

Il avait appelé son bras droit. Malgré la confiance qu'il avait en lui, il lui aurait confié même sa vie, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qui était à la tête de OZ et d'un côté, il ne voulait pas qu'il sache la trahison que cela entraînait. Un nombre trop important de choses était en jeu. La révélation pourrait changer le monde, la politique actuelle et l'avis des gens. Le mensonge avait prit le pas sur la confiance depuis bien longtemps, la traîtrise devenait le maître- mot.

Lui-même était sûr qu'il ne trahirait jamais ses soldats, qu'il ne serait pas aussi fort qu'elle pour jouer ses mêmes doubles- jeux. Elle avait beaucoup de courage, d'intelligence et de mémoire. D'un certain côté il l'admirait, ainsi il était fier de l'attention qu'elle avait pour lui. Elle était pourtant plus jeune que lui et dirigeait leurs affaires avec une poigne de fer.

Son partisan préféré arriva au moment où il venait de finir de ceinturer son peignoir de coton bleu moelleux.

« - Zechs. Toujours aussi prompt et fidèle à ta réputation.

- Mon devoir est de vous servir.

- Et tu le fais très bien, je t'en remercie grandement. J'ai un nouveau plan de bataille. Je sais ce que je vais attaquer prochainement.

- Je vous écoute.

- Je le parfais et je te tiendrais au courant.

- Bien. »

Zechs prit congé et retourna dans ses appartements. L'expression de Treize était bizarre, il était trop heureux. Le grand blond se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien mijoter. Au moment où il ferma sa porte à clé derrière lui, son téléphone sonna. Un message venait de lui être envoyé par un numéro codé :

« _Doutes. Rose pas roi. Prince. Roi derrière. Anonyme_. »

Le prince de Sank comprit immédiatement. L'inquiétude le prit encore plus fortement. Il ouvrit le clapet de son téléphone : 

Répertoire Messages

Ecrire

Ok

_Compris. Lord. Sur _

_ses gardes_.

Envoyer

Ok

Numero : 

610

Une fois cela fait, il effaça les dossiers des messages reçus et envoyés. Il pensa à une certaine personne et se promit d'être encore plus vigilant. Il pressentait un événement négatif.


	9. Un peu de détente

Auteur: MiSs ShInIgAmI

Disclaimer: Eh bien ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Snifouille

Bonne lecture à tous.

VIII UN PEU DE DETENTE

Réléna était scintillante au bras de Heero. Celui-ci lui souriait. Elle guidait leurs pas et en était heureuse. Elle avait prévu de l'emmener au cinéma, voir un film romantique. Réléna savait que son compagnon ne résisterait pas longtemps aux situations dégoulinantes d'amour mais elle lui avait prévu un papier lui disant qu'il pouvait choisir la prochaine activité.

«- Promis tu viens voir le film !

- Si tu me demandes ça, c'est que je ne vais pas aimer.

- Je te donnerai quelque chose avant d'entrer dans la salle, d'accord ?

- D'accord ».

La reine de Sank était heureuse, comparé à avant, là, elle pouvait mener gentiment Heero à la baguette. Et elle devait se l'avouer, ça lui plaisait. Elle avait réussi à dompter le soldat parfait, ce n'était pas rien, elle n'avait pas à avoir peur de Oz !

Réléna glissa son papier dans la main de Heero et elle entra s'installer. le japonais le lu, sourit et vint la rejoindre. Elle s'était placée au milieu de la salle et de la rangée.

Le film commença.

Les G-boys et Luna venaient de finir de manger. Wufei avait envie de parler à Duo mais il ne savait s'il se confierait à lui. Il ne voulait pas être rejeté. Ayant réfléchi à cela durant tout le dîner, il choisit de se lancer. Il n'avait jamais pu parler sérieusement avec le baka natté alors il mettait beaucoup d'espoir dans cette prochaine discussion. Il s'avança vers lui.

« - Est-ce que je peux te parler Duo ?

- Euh. Bien sûr, pas de soucis. »

Ils montèrent dans la chambre de Wufei. Luna les regarda partir et elle voulut aider Quatre et Trowa. Pourtant, quand elle arriva dans la cuisine, elle vit les deux jeunes hommes tendrement enlacés. Souriante, elle fit demi-tour sans bruit et retourna dans le salon.

Se posant sur le canapé et regardant droit devant elle, elle se sentit soudain seule. Elle prit son portable de sa poche, l'alluma, attendait, mais aucune enveloppe ne s'afficha. elle l'éteignit alors, déçue, et fixa à nouveau son attention sur le paysage qui s'étalait par la baie-vitrée. Ses pensées vagabondèrent au-delà de son corps.

Wufei invita Duo à s'asseoir sur l lit et il en fit autant. Il laissa quelques instants passer, observant Duo, et il sentait qu'il allait prendre la parole. C'est ce qu'il fit.

« - Tu voulais me parler ?

- Oui. Ça fait plusieurs fois que tu fais le même manège quand Réléna vient…

Duo changea de position, un peu gêné.

- … Et donc j'aimerai beaucoup savoir pourquoi. Il me semble bien que depuis le début tu ne l'aimes pas.

- Disons que je sens qu'elle est …fausse.

- Fausse ? »

Et Duo partit dans son explication, Wufei écoutait attentivement et était content de cet échange qu'ils avaient à présent.

L'Américain, tandis qu'il parlait, pensait lui aussi au fait que cette discussion était une très bonne initiative de la part du chinois.

« - Merci de m'avoir écouté et de l'avoir voulu.

- Je comprends mieux ton attitude. J'ai toujours trouvé que tu avais de bonnes intuitions et je ne sais vraiment pas pour Réléna.

- Je ne demande rien. Je ne veux pas lancer de polémique.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Quatre revint au salon et découvrit Luna, l'air lointain. Il l'observa sans faire de bruit et ne voulait pas la déranger. Peut-être pensait-elle à leur allié commun. Trowa le rejoignit et remarqua aussi l'air absent de la jeune femme. Il était bien différent de l'air joyeux qu'elle arborait tout à l'heure. le français regarda l'arabe et décidèrent de monter dans leur chambre, la nuit prenant place dans le ciel.


	10. Pourquoi détruire mon royaume?

Auteur: MiSs ShInIgAmI

Disclaimer: Sont toujours pas à moiiiii

Bonne elcture à tous. Enfin un peu d'action

IX POURQUOI DETRUIRE MON ROYAUME ?

Le lendemain amena une mission pour Zechs de la part de Treize. Il crut que son cœur battit un mouvement en lisant l'ordre. Il devait faire exploser le royaume de Sank, sa patrie. Il avait l'impression qu'un piège se refermait sur lui. Il ne pouvait désobéir, il ne pouvait s'enfuir. s'il le faisait, Treize comprendrait son rôle et n'hésiterait pas à le poursuivre et le tuer ; et s'il le faisait il perdrait toute chance de découvrir le véritable chez de Oz.

Son cœur était comprimé dans sa poitrine, il souffrait de cet acte prochain.

Quelques secondes plus tard, son portable sonna. Un message venait d'être reçu. Il était de la part des Mads lui conseillant de garder son sang-froid et que les Gundams seraient sur place pour prendre Oz par surprise.

Mais ce que les Mads ne savaient pas c'était que Heero n'avait pas été contacté…

Zechs s'assit et souffla. Il n'était pas seul.

Les pilotes présents dans la maison se réveillèrent au son d'une mission. Ils se réunirent rapidement au salon pour préparer ce qui leur fallait. Mais il manquait Heero. Quatre remonta à l'étage pour vérifier s'il était là mais il ne trouva pas trace de lui. Il entra dans la chambre de Luna et celle-ci ouvrit les yeux tandis que la porte s'ouvrait.

« - Quatre ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Une mission et Heero n'est pas rentré. Son ordi est ici mais il a son portable avec lui…

- Mais non joignable je suppose.

- Oui.

- Où devez-vous aller ?

- A Sank.

- Sank ? oh mon dieu.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- R… rien. Allez-y vite, je vais rechercher Heero. Je vous en prie dépêchez-vous. Je vous rejoindrai.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes mais on part de suite. Tu me diras plus tard. »

Luna se força à garder son sang-froid et s'habilla rapidement. Elle entendit la porte claquer et elle descendit. Elle se rua dans la cuisine prendre un pain au chocolat et fila dans la salle de bains pour faire une trousse de premiers secours.

Elle sortit et se dirigea au garage. Par chance, les garçons avaient une voiture et ne l'avaient pas prise pour aller à Sank. Ils avaient pris directement leur Gundam.

Les clés étaient dans la boîte à côté de la porte et elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur du véhicule. Elle prit le chemin de centre-ville.

En questionnant Duo, elle avait appris que Réléna avait un petit appartement dans leur ville. Elle pensa donc que le premier pilote était là-bas.

Luna s'insinua dans la circulation.

Dans le - dit appartement, Réléna, dans les bras de Heero, se réveilla. Fixant son regard sur le cadran face à elle, elle sourit. Elle se leva lentement sans faire bouger son amant. Elle vérifia dans le sac à côté du lit si le portable éteint. Elle sourit encore une fois et partit nonchalamment dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeûner.

Elle retourna dans la chambre, s'appropria le portable et tout en sortant elle commença à enlever la coque qui protégeait la batterie. Mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Elle ouvrit la porte, portable en main.

Luna avait vu juste. Voyant le portable dans les mains de Réléna, elle fut sûre de la présence de Heero. Elle l'avait déjà vu et pouvait aisément le reconnaître. Mais ce qui la choqua un peu fut qu'il y avait la batterie d'un côté, et l'appareil de l'autre.

- Bonjour Réléna.

- Bonjour Luna.

- Heero est ici ?

- Il dort. Pourquoi ?

- On avait besoin de le joindre.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Luna ne pouvait pas dire la raison à la reine. Et celle-ci lui semblait trop calme connaissant les responsabilités de son copain.

La jolie blonde se remémora la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Duo et une phrase de Quatre ce matin. Ils ne pouvaient joindre Heero non pas parce qu'il dormait mais parce que son portable était éteint, pire, sa batterie avait été retirée.

Elle cacha ses soupçons et demanda à Réléna si elle pouvait réveiller le japonais. Elle fit une drôle de tête mais accepta. Elle laissa Luna sur le palier mais la porte était ouverte. L'espionne vit que la reine ouvrit un tiroir, déposa le portable à l'intérieur et le ferma à clé.

Duo avait raison. L'intérieur de son corps bouillait : elle devait à tout prix prévenir Heero, aller à Sank, apprendre ce qu'elle avait vu à Duo et aux Mads.

Heero, habillé, arriva. Luna remercia Réléna pour la forme et prit le bras du jeune homme.

- Conduis Heero. Vous avez une mission à Sank.

- Je n'ai pas été contacté. Mon portable n'a pas sonné... Tu veux bien me passer mon sac s'il te plaît.

Impatiente, Luna le lui tendit. Il le fouilla.

- Où est mon portable ? J'l'avais allumé hier soir et mis là dedans.

- Je te le dirais après promis. ?

- Allons chercher mon Gundam.

Il appuya sur l'accélérateur et ils arrivèrent rapidement à la maison. Il laissa la voiture à Luna et il alla prendre son Wing.

Il arriverait bien avant Luna, ainsi elle démarra aussitôt que le jeune homme fut sortit.

A Sank, les Gundams se cachèrent et attendirent l'arrivée de Oz. Les Mads les mirent enfin en communication avec Zechs. Ils avaient trois écrans : les Mads, Zechs et Heero qui les prévenait de son arrivée prochaine.


	11. Lancement de l'attaque

Auteur: MiSs ShInIgAmI

Disclaimer: Nin les gundam boys, ni Oz, ni Réléna, ni les Mads ne m'appartiennent mais Luna oui

Bonne lecture à tous.Félicitations à tous ceux qui ont eu leur bac ou leurs partiels et beaucoup de courage pour les autres.

X LANCEMENT DE L'ATTAQUE

Les pilotes étaient concentrés sur les informations que leurs donnaient les Mads. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé que Zechs puisse être leur allié et qu'il jouait un double jeu. Ils apprirent en même temps sa véritable identité : Milliardo Peacecraft. Et Treize voulait détruire son royaume, celui de Sank. Quatre comprit alors que quelqu'un manipulait le Général car il savait que le Prince de Sank était surnommé « l'âme damnée de Treize ». Ainsi, ils s'attaquaient à la mauvaise personne.

Zechs leur appris leur amie commune et voulait savoir où elle était. Heero l'informa qu'elle était en route vers eux.

- Elle ne doit pas venir.

- Zechs, concentrons-nous sur la sauvegarde de Sank. Luna sait ce qu'elle fait. Intervint Quatre.

- Je le sais bien mais elle sait ce que cet endroit représente.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Luna a conscience de tout, elle saura faire la part des choses. Continua Heero. Faisons-lui confiance.

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur les armures mobiles qui se dégageaient du ciel du matin. Zechs reprit le commandement de ces troupes-ci pour lancer l'offensive et surtout préserver sa couverture d'espion.

Treize était dans le vaisseau-mère et était partagé en deux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle voulait faire disparaître Sank et il ne voulait pas trahir cet homme, c'était son pays, sa patrie, son dernier refuge et future résidence après la paix. Mais il ne pouvait pas désobéir à l'ordre qu'elle avait donné. Il attendit le premier tir cruel.

Mais ce ne fut pas de son côté que ce tir fut lancé. Les Gundams avaient ouvert le feu pour réduire le plus possible de mobiles avant que leur frappe n'atteigne le château. La surprise les aida ainsi que la position arrière de Heero. Les ennemis étaient donc piégés. Seules la mort et une fuite dangereuse étaient possibles.

Luna conduisait et bientôt elle aperçu les armures dans le ciel et les tours encore fières du château de Sank. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Elle était stressée pour Milliardo. Malgré la formation qu'elle avait reçu, elle ne pouvait empêcher ses sentiments de jaillir fortement en elle et d'annihiler le self-contrôle. Cependant, elle savait qu'il était important qu'elle se concentre. Elle espérait que ses amis les Gundams protégeraient le pays tant aimé de son grand ami et confident. Même s'il était plus que ça pour elle. Mais l'heure n'était pas à cette considération.

Le paysage défilait et enfin elle arriva aux portes de la ville. Elle ne s'approcha pas trop du champ de bataille et évitait les habitants qui courraient pour se mettre à l'abri. l'environnement autour de la cité était un refuge naturel et adapté. La forêt protégerait de la vue des armures mobiles et en son centre se tenaient des ruines de pierres formant tout de même de solides abris.

Les pilotes ne pouvaient pas empêcher tous les tirs ennemis sur le château. Malgré le quadrillage serré qu'ils avaient mis en place, quelques trous laissaient passer les cruels projectiles.

Zechs donnait des ordres de manière à préserver le plus possible la demeure de ses ancêtres.

Treize prit goût à la bataille qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et il oublia rapidement les liens qui unissaient son précieux soldat et ce lieu. Il comprenait à quel point la destruction pouvait être enivrante et appréciable. Sa chef avait finalement eu une bonne idée. Si cet endroit était détruit, rien n'empêcherait une reconstruction, une fois qu'ils auront gagné et qu'ils se soient emparés de toutes les richesses de la Terre, voire même des colonies aussi. Tout en continuant avec elle, il deviendrait le roi de leur nouveau monde.

Il reçu un mail d'elle lui informant qu'une bombe à retardement avait été placée dans le château et qu'il devait retirer ses troupes. Celle-ci exploserait dans 20 minutes. Un sourire diabolique prit forme sur ses lèvres.


	12. Compte à rebours

Auteur: Toujours moi MiSs ShInIgAmI

Disclaimer: Le support, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Luna.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.

XI COMPTE A REBOURS

Il reçu un mail d'elle lui informant qu'une bombe à retardement avait été placée dans le château et qu'il devait retirer ses troupes. Celle-ci exploserait dans 20 minutes. Un sourire diabolique prit forme sur ses lèvres.

Il contacta Zechs et ses troupes pour leur donner l'ordre d'évacuer dans vingt minutes. Le Prince de Sank répondit par l'affirmatif et transmit aussitôt l'information aux pilotes de Gundam.

"- Une bombe est placée dans le château.

- Combien de temps nous reste-t-il ?demanda Heero.

- 20 minutes..

- Le château est grand.

- En effet.

- Je vais essayer de le trouver, décida Heero.

- Non, nous n'avons pas assez de temps, je ne veux pas laisser un soldat comme vous risquer sa vie.

- J'ai vu pire. Faites-moi confiance."

La détermination habitait les yeux cobalt du perfect soldier. Milliardo ne sut que répondre et laissa le jeune homme risquer le tout pour le tout.

Ignorante de cette dangereuse nouvelle, Luna se réjouissait du départ de OZ et s'avançait maintenant lentement dans les rues de Sank. Peu de temps lui restait avant d'arriver au château. Elle calma son cœur et reprit totalement le contrôle d'elle-même.

Elle avait hâte d'apercevoir Milliardo, elle l'espérait en tout cas car les troupes partaient.

La personne qu'elle voulait voir était obligée de s'en aller, le cœur anxieux.

Heero faisait tous les coins et tous les murs qu'il trouvait. Les pièces encore restantes étaient fouillées méthodiquement mais elles ne révélaient aucune bombe.

Le soldat commençait à laisser entrer un doute dans son cœur. A la fois sur cette périlleuse mission mais aussi sur Réléna. Il informait ses amis de sa progression et leur conseilla de s'écarter du château au cas où il n'arriverait pas à arrêter le funeste chronomètre.

Ils avaient confiance en la résistance de leur machines ainsi ils ne laissèrent pas une grande distance. Ils regardaient les minutes qui passaient. Ils avaient le sang-froid et aperçurent en même temps la silhouette de Luna qui apparaissait aux abords du château.

Zechs, malgré la distance dans le ciel, reconnu Luna devant les portes. Son cœur rata un battement. Elle n'était pas au courant pour al bombe et bientôt celle-ci exploserait. Il devait rapidement prendre une décision. Soit il partait en bon petit soldat et prierai pour qu'Heero arrête la bombe ou il laissait Luna à une mort certaine, soit il disait adieu à sa couverture et allait essayer de sauver Luna.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de décider. Un éclair rouge provenait du château et une boule de feu recouvrit le château tout entier...

#2 minutes auparavant#

&Du côté de Heero&

Heero avait atteint la dernière pièce à inspecter. Il découvrit la bombe dans le coin gauche. A la hâte il s'y approcha mais découvrit avec stupeur que rien ne permettait de l'arrêter. Il ne lui restait qu'une minute. Il trouva heureusement un escalier descendant sûrement dans les caves. Il s'y engouffra et s'enfonça sous terre le plus rapidement possible. Il se recroquevilla et attendit le choc fatal.

&Du côté de Luna&

Luna était devant les portes tombées et constata avec horreur les nouvelles tours effondrées. Rapidement, elle se dit que c'était bizarre qu'il n'y ait plus de feu ni de Gundam mais un affreux pressentiment l'a prit. Sans pouvoir empêcher son corps, celui-ci prit l'initiative de l'éloigner de cet endroit. C'est ainsi qu'elle courait à l'opposé des portes autrefois fières et accueillantes.

Une grande déflagration se fit entendre et voir. Heero encaissa les tremblements des murs le protégeant ; Luna fut soufflée à terre, inconsciente ; les pilotes de Gundam ouvrirent grand la bouche et se précipitaient comme ils pouvaient avec leur machine ; Zechs ne put dire un mot mais fonçait à l'endroit où se tenait Luna au moment où Treize comprenait la trahison de Milliardo ; Réléna éteignit son écran tout en jetant le portable de Heero à la poubelle.

------

Le prochain chapitre est plus long ainsi que le suivant. Nous arrivons bientôt à la fin de cette histoire


	13. Luna et Réléna

Auteur: MiSs ShInIgAmI

Disclaimer: M'appartiennent toujours pas,snif

Note: Nous apprrochons des derniers chapitres et ainsi, vous verrez assez rapidement qu'ils sont plus long. Au lieu d'une page ils en font entre 4 et 5. Voilà, bonne lecture à tous.

XII LUNA ET RELENA

Milliardo sortit de son Epyon qu'il venait juste de poser à terre. Il couru vers Luna et paniqua de la voir inconsciente.

- Luna, Luna, réveille-toi.

Il ne pouvait la prendre dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas lui faire plus de mal. Mais il fallait la soigner, ou du moins savoir si elle était blessée. Il vit ses alliés arriver.

- Milliardo, est-elle blessée ?

- Je ne sais pas Wufei.

- Laissez-moi regarder.

- D'accord Quatre.

Le blond s'approcha de son amie, car elle l'était pour lui, et regarda superficiellement son état. Il ne pouvait pas la toucher. De plus, son visage était contre le sol. Il ne pouvait voir que son dos. Ses habits étaient déchirés et la peau était brûlée à quelques endroits.

- Trowa ! Contacte Sally, nous avons besoin d'une ambulance.

- Très bien.

- Qu'a-t-elle ?

- Elle est brûlée, un peu, je pense.

- C'est grave ?

- On nous le dira.

- Quatre ?

- Oui Wufei ?

- Je vais chercher Heero.

- Pas besoin.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers les restes du château et découvrirent Heero en sortir, il avait l'air en forme.

- Tout va bien Heero ?

- Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'arrêter mais j'ai trouvé par chance un escalier menant aux caves. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Elle était trop proche.

- Vivement qu'elle se rétablisse. Elle avait aussi quelque chose d'important à m'apprendre et j'aimerai lui faire part d'une réflexion.

L'arabe assura à Milliardo qu'il pouvait prendre Luna. Alors, tout délicatement, le prince de Sank passa ses bras sous la jeune fille et la fit lentement pivoter pour voir son visage. Il enleva une mèche de cheveux qui barrait son visage. Il attendait impatiemment la venue de l'ambulance.

Déjà les sirènes se faisaient entendre. Wufei fit signe à Sally car il savait que c'était elle qui conduisait.

Elle arriva rapidement vers eux et sortit immédiatement du véhicule. Deux infirmiers l'accompagnaient et préparèrent le lit pour transporter la blessée.

- Depuis combien de temps est-elle inconsciente ?

- Je ne sais pas...15 voire 20 minutes.

- Le temps qu'on aille à ses côtés et que vous arriviez.

-Bien. Je vois qu'elle a des brûlures.

-Oui.

-Très bien, allons-y

Et Luna fut mise dans la camionnette et Milliardo l'accompagna.

Quatre dit qu'il les suivrait, Trowa et Wufei furent d'accord et décidèrent de rentrer. Heero demanda à Duo de l'accompagner, voir Réléna.

Celui-ci accepta en voyant l'air grave et sérieux qu'il avait. Il irait avec Heero car il le lui avait demandé, sinon il ne serait pas aller voir Réléna.

A L'hôpital

Luna fut admise en urgence pour traiter au plus vite des plaies qu'elle avait. Certaines d'entre elles s'étaient infectées à cause de la présence de béton et autres débris de l'explosion. Celles-ci n'étaient pas belles à voir. Mais s'ils se dépêchaient, les brûlures pourraient guérir rapidement.

Milliardo était dans la salle d'attente et repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il avait accepté son poste d'espion pour les Mads, sa rencontre avec Luna. Pour lui, elle était très précieuse et il pouvait aisément dire qu'elle l'avait sauvé. Non pas au niveau physique mais psychologique. Elle l'avait soutenu en apprenant son histoire et sachant son désespoir d'offrir à ses ancêtres l'honneur qu'il avait perdu.

Il souhaitait aussi se rapprocher de sa sœur, Réléna, qui avait du grandir loin de lui et qui avait accéder au poste de Reine car il n'avait pas été assez fort par le passé pour la préserver des tensions et autres pressions de ce statut.

Il avait donc appris à connaître Luna et s'était tout de suite liée d'amitié avec elle. Il savait que quelque chose avait changé en lui et voulait cacher ses réels sentiments derrière un sentiment fraternel mais elle était plus qu'une collègue, qu'une sœur pour lui. Il savait qu'à jamais il n'aurait qu'une vraie sœur, une seule famille.

Mais quand il avait choisi son poste, il se sentit entouré d'êtres pensant à lui, voulant s'assurer que tout allait bien pour lui. Alors, cette famille-là lui suffisait s'il devait un jour renoncer à Réléna qui devrait ignorer son existence.

Luna serait là, toujours. Il le voulait. Il voulait pouvoir la protéger, car il avait échoué aujourd'hui. Et il s'en voulait horriblement. Il n'avait pu la protéger, il avait mis trop de temps pour s'élancer vers elle et l'éloigner le plus possible de l'enfer.

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et ferma les yeux. L'image de Luna triste était devant lui. Il se souvenait de ce jour où elle avait pleuré sans raison à ses côtés. Sans raison mais il savait très bien pourquoi. Il se demandait alors si maintenant il pouvait toujours faire l'ignorant mais il voulait leur donner une chance. Si bien sûr elle le voulait. Si bien sûr elle ressortait de ce bloc...

Heero et Duo arrivèrent bien rapidement chez Réléna. Ils toquèrent, elle ouvrit de suite. Elle fit entrer les deux hommes, son sourire se changeant en dégoût pour Duo.

- Que me vaux ta visite Heero ?

- J'ai oublié mon portable ici.

- Ton portable ?

- Oui. Je ne l'ai pas avec moi donc je l'ai obligatoirement oublié ici.

- Ton portable n'est pas là, je l'aurais vu. Pourquoi, il y a un problème ?

- Les Mads ont essayé de me contacter toute la matinée.

- Tu sais bien que tu mets toujours ton portable en mode normal, on l'aurait entendu. T'es sûr que tu ne l'as pas oublié ailleurs ? Au restaurant ou au cinéma peut-être.

- Hm, je ne sais pas.

- En attendant, je vais chercher quelque chose à boire, que veux-tu ?

- Rien merci. Et toi Duo ?

- Mais où est-il passé ?

- Aucune idée.

En effet, Duo avait profité de ce que Heero détourne l'attention de Réléna pour inspecter les pièces. Ils avaient convenu ça dans la voiture, Heero lui ayant fait part de ses doutes. Heureusement pour lui, il était dans la cuisine quand Réléna arriva dans celle-ci.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je cherchais de l'eau, vu que tu étais occupée avec Heero. Je voulais vous laisser tranquilles.

- Trop aimable. Tu peux revenir au salon maintenant.

- Oui. Peux-tu, juste avant, m'indiquer les toilettes ?

- Première porte à gauche, là, à côté de la cuisine.

- Merci Réléna.

- Hm.

Elle repartit au salon vers Heero, les rafraîchissements à la main. Sans se douter de rien. Duo, lui, réintégra la cuisine et ouvrit la poubelle. Ce qu'il vit confirmait les doutes de son ami. Il prit délicatement un sopalin sur la table de la cuisine et s'empara du portable qu'il enveloppa et mit dans sa poche.

Il alla enfin auprès des deux adultes et sur un signe convenu, Heero dit à Réléna qu'elle avait sûrement raison et que son téléphone était ailleurs.

- Désolé de te laisser. Je vais voir au cinéma s'ils l'ont.

- Je t'en prie, ne t'inquiète pas. A bientôt mon chéri.

- A bientôt Réléna.

- Tcho.

Ils partirent.

Réléna sourit, enfin elle était débarrassée de ce gêneur de Maxwell et pouvait récupérer son sac poubelle pour le descendre à la benne. C'était ce qu'elle s'apprêtait de faire avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Avant cela, elle appela Treize...

Duo et Heero se dépêchèrent. Ils ne devaient pas être dans les parages si elle venait à découvrir la disparition du téléphone. Ils espéraient avoir du temps. Heureusement pour eux, elle appelait son amant, mais cela, Heero ne le savait pas encore.

Duo enleva l'appareil de sa poche et le montra à son coéquipier.

- C'est bien le mien.

- Désolé Heero.

- Hm. Rentrons vite informer les Mads et tous les autres.

- Ils sont sûrement à l'hôpital.

- Juste Quatre et Zechs il me semble.

- D'accord. Mais je pense qu'il faut l'appeler Milliardo maintenant.

- Tu as raison.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison et furent accueillis par Trowa et Wufei. Voulant les informer au plus vite, ils ne s'installèrent même pas et racontèrent tout.

Pendant ce temps, Luna était sortie d'affaire, les plaies étaient toutes désinfectées et elle avait repris ses esprits. Mais pour l'instant elle se reposait. Milliardo était à son chevet, ainsi que Quatre, visiblement soulagé.

- Ca va mieux Milliardo ?demanda Quatre

- Euh oui. Désolé d'avoir un peu paniquer tout à l'heure.

- Ne t'excuse pas, c'est tout à fait compréhensible. J'ai eu peur aussi.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Cela ne fait pas longtemps que nous connaissons Luna mais le contact est très bien passé la première fois. Nous avons bien discuté. Et au fur et à mesure, des liens se sont tissés. Et même renforcés, commença le jeune empathe.

- Elle a cette capacité.

- C'est une bonne personne. Depuis combien de temps la connais-tu ?

- Peu de temps après qu'elle ait intégré l'équipe des Mads. Ce fut accidentellement car elle était leur protégée.

- Je savais bien que les Docteurs étaient bons au fond d'eux.

- Oui, au fond ! J'étais allé dans le repère pour une réunion et elle s'est... comment dire... infiltrée dans la salle. Elle voulait tester ses capacités d'espionnage silencieux. Et elle avait réussi.

- Mais pas longtemps alors !

- Non ! Enfin, si. Jusqu'à la fin mais elle s'est fait prendre. Les Mads étaient verts. Ils s'étaient fait avoir !

- Ils se sont énervés.

- Je pense qu'ils étaient mitigés. Enervés et admiratifs. Je me suis présenté à Luna, elle aussi. Ils ne furent pas contents qu'elle donne sa vraie identité. Je l'ai donc attrapée par le bras pour la faire sortir de la pièce avant qu'ils ne décident de commettre un meurtre !

- Que s'est- il passé après ?

- Nous sommes allés dehors et avons longuement discuté. Puis de fil en aiguille...

- Je comprends.

Un silence paisible s'installa tandis qu'ailleurs, la colère et l'énervement étaient au rendez-vous...

Et cet endroit était chez Réléna. Elle venait de s'apercevoir de la disparition du portable de Heero. Paniquée, elle appela Treize, comme convenu, mais ce ne fut pas pour lui compter fleurette.

- Treize, envoie immédiatement toutes tes troupes à la poursuite des pilotes ! Voici où ils se terrent et envoie des soldats à l'hôpital, il y a du boulot à finir. Je veux que tout soit réglé ce soir. Sans faute et sans bavures. Dépêche-toi.

- Mais ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ce fouineur de Maxwell a récupéré le portable de Heero donc ils savent que je les ai trahis. Rah, je savais que je ne pouvais pas me l'encadrer.

- Majesté, vous perdez votre bon langage.

- Peu importe. Notre avenir est en jeu Treize. Je ne peux tolérer l'échec. Je veux que tout se finisse ce soir.

- Si je réussi alors nous serons ensemble demain, toi et moi.

- Oui. Alors je t'en prie. Fais ça bien.

- Compris.

Il raccrocha et elle sourit. Un sourire en coin. Il rêvait. Elle seule serait la maîtresse de ce nouveau monde. Elle l'éliminerait dès qu'il aura accompli sa mission...


	14. Une traitresse trahie

Auteur: MiSs ShInIgAmI

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas, seule Luna vient de mon esprit.

Note: Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai été grandement prise ces derniers jours et je n'ai pas pu poster les chapitres. Désolée. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. Biz et bonnes vacances.

XIII UNE TRAITRESSE TRAHIE

Du côté des Gundam Boys, juste après les révélations de Heero et Duo, mais surtout de Heero...

- Il faut prévenir au plus vite les autres. Je pense que comme elle a été découvert elle va agir rapidement et peut-être précipitamment.

- Tu as raison Duo. Heero, il faut partir, elle sait où nous sommes. Et elle sait que Luna est à l'hôpital. Que faisons-nous.

- Il faut contacter Sally pour qu'elle mette Luna en sécurité mais je n'ai pas d'inquiétude, Quatre et Milliardo sont là-bas. Pour ce qui est de Réléna, je crois qu'il va falloir rapidement établir de pièges pour les retarder tandis que nous ferons un plan.

- Je sens que la dernière bataille approche...

C'est maintenant le côté de Treize que nous allons observer ...

Celui-ci, ne céda pas à la panique ni à l'agitation de la Reine. Non, il réfléchit, tout simplement. Il la connaissait très bien, cette femme n'admettrait jamais qu'il y ait une personne influente à ses côtés, elle préférait avoir le pouvoir seule. Il savait très bien qu'elle se débarrasserait de lui une fois qu'il aurait accompli sa mission. A cet instant, Treize pensait à lui et rien qu'à lui. Avant il ne pensait qu'à travers elle et pour elle. Mais l'ayant observée, il préparait sa retraite tranquillement. Ainsi, ayant toujours une immense admiration pour Milliardo, il le contacterait pour le prévenir. Il se maudissait d'avoir aussi joué un rôle devant Milliardo.

Malgré cette action prochaine, il savait que jamais il ne serait pardonné, il avait perpétré des crimes et il ne serait jamais innocent. Mais il voulait que tout cela cesse. Il ne voulait pas qu'une telle personnalité comme Réléna gouverne une terre et l'espace ainsi. La paix était ce qui était le plus important pour chaque habitant, les guerres devaient cesser.

Alors à l'image de la Reine, il la trahirait comme elle avait trahi ses amis et comme il avait trahi son meilleur coéquipier. Il laisserait le soin à Milliardo de prévenir Heero. Il ne lancerait pas d'offensive contre eux mais contre Réléna. Mais une pensée lui vint, il fallait que le monde entier sache et voit de quoi était capable Réléna. Peut- être qu'il fallait la laisser faire et que tout soit filmé.

Ainsi, il appela le Prince de Sank.

Dirigeons –nous dans la chambre d'hôpital de Luna où se trouvent Quatre et Milliardo...

Une sonnerie discrète troubla le silence paisible qui s'était installé entre les deux pilotes et amis de Luna. Zechs ouvrit lentement la fenêtre et répondit.

- Milliardo ?

- Treize ?

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. Réléna est le chef de OZ et comme Duo et Heero l'ont découvert, elle m'a ordonné de lancer une attaque sur leur maison et de venir tuer votre compagne. Sachant qu'elle ne me laissera pas en vie après cela, je préfère tout arrêter et avouer. Faut-il la laisser venir pour qu'elle se fasse attraper ou l'arrêter tout de suite ?

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que ce que tu me dis est vrai et qu'elle n'est pas déjà en route ?

- Elle ne fait pas le sale boulot. Et je préfère rester en vie.

- Je préviens Heero et te recontacte après. Ne fait rien pour le moment.

- Très bien.

Milliardo raccrocha et raconta tout à Quatre qui appela ses amis le temps que le grand blond surveille les alentours.

Le téléphone de la maison sonna, Trowa se dépêcha de répondre. C'était donc Quatre qui les appelait pour les tenir au courant. Le brun lui dit qu'ils étaient déjà sur leurs gardes et qu'ils pensaient se défendre en attendant de trouver un bon plan. Il dit à Heero et Wufei de le rejoindre et mit le haut-parleur. Ainsi, ils décidèrent d'arrêter Réléna avant qu'elle ne fasse encore plus de dégâts. Ils avaient suffisamment de preuves pour l'incriminer. Ils se mirent donc en route pour l'appartement de la reine pour la contrer en chemin, même s'ils pensaient qu'elle ne bougerait pas.

Ils y arrivèrent rapidement. Elle était dans son appartement. Et une effroyable stupeur la prit quand elle découvrit les pilotes de Gundam sur le seuil de la porte.

Elle voulut refermer la porte mais Trowa avait posé son pied de manière à ce que celle-ci soit bloquée. Wufei poussa Réléna à l'intérieur de la pièce et tous s'y engouffrèrent. Ils la forcèrent à s'asseoir sur le canapé et ils l'entourèrent, prêts à l'entendre.

Réléna ne put rien faire tellement tout s'était passé vite. Elle ne put que constater qu'elle était bel et bien découverte et prise au piège. Elle se dit que la seule chance de rester en vie était de tout avouer. Elle pensait compter sur la sensibilité de Heero et son amour pour elle pour s'en sortir sans passer par la case condamnation à mort.

- Maintenant Réléna dis-nous pourquoi ? Commença Trowa.

- Pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas de raison. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être la Reine d'une si petite planète. Les gens des colonies ont besoin de moi.

- Ils n'ont pas besoin d'une mégalomane Réléna, répondit froidement le pilote aux yeux bleus.

Réléna sentait que son affaire était mal partie.

- Je ne suis pas mégalomane, je veux seulement leur admiration.

- Pourquoi nous trahir en t'unissant avec Treize et OZ ? Demanda rageusement Wufei.

- Comment le savez-vous que je suis unie à Treize ? Il a parlé ? Il a dit que nous étions déjà fiancés ?

Heero ouvrit de grands yeux, il était doublement trompé. Et elle venait de se vendre toute seule. Il n'aurait plus aucune pitié pour elle et Treize.

- Nous parlions seulement de ta collaboration, dit sadiquement celui-ci.

- ... Je suis OZ. Sans moi, cette organisation ne se serait jamais créée.

- Raison de plus pour t'arrêter. Es-tu seulement consciente de la portée de tous tes actes depuis bien longtemps maintenant ? dit calmement Duo.

- Bien sûr, je ne suis pas idiote. Je suis juste curieuse de savoir quelles preuves vous avez contre moi.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que nous allons les dire.

- De toute façon, Treize va bientôt anéantir votre planque et votre chère petite espionne.

- C'est ce que tu crois. Treize nous a avertit par l'intermédiaire de Zechs. Tu vois, ton joujou ne t'obéissait pas réellement.

- Il va le payer. Et mon frère aussi. J'ai fais semblant de ne pas savoir qu'il était mon frère. Je pensais que la destruction de Sank l'anéantirait. Mais cela n'a pas marché.

- En effet. Nous avons prévenu les autorités de la Terre. Tu vas être jugée.

- Heero, pense à tout ce que nous avons vécu tous les deux. Tu ne vas pas le laisser faire quand même !

- Tu n'es plus rien pour moi.

- Heero.

- Ne dis plus mon nom. Les gars, je vous laisse, je vais à l'hôpital.

- Bien.

Heero partit sous les yeux affolés de son ancienne petite amie et sous les yeux tristes de Duo. Les autres pilotes attachèrent Réléna à une chaise en attendant que l'autorité du pays arrive.

A l'hôpital, Luna venait de rouvrir les yeux. Elle regarda les deux personnes présentes et sourit.

Milliardo se pencha vers elle et lui prit la main.

- Tout va bien, ça va ?

- Oui, ça va.

- Tu n'as pas mal ?

- Ça picote un peu et je me sens un peu engourdie.

- C'est normal, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis soulagé de te voir revenir parmi nous.

- Merci Milliardo. Quatre ? Quel est ce pli soucieux sur ton front ? Quelque chose est arrivé ?

- Eh bien... Réléna est OZ et l'alliée de Treize. Il nous a prévenu que comme Heero et Duo l'ont découverte, elle allait lancer une offensive ici et à la maison. Cependant, les garçons ont pris les devants pour la piéger.

- Alors Duo avait raison. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il l'avait senti. Je me suis mise à l'observer depuis ce temps et je l'ai vu avec la batterie du portable de Heero dans une main et le portable dans l'autre qu'elle a caché dans un tiroir. Je n'ai pas pu vous prévenir vu que je suis venue directement à Sank et...

- Heero voulait te faire part de quelque chose et nous a dit que tu avais quelque chose à lui dire, rajouta Quatre

- Je lui avais promis de lui révéler quelque chose, et c'était sur elle.

- Je crois qu'il n'y en a plus besoin.

- Repose-toi pour le moment Luna.

- Merci Milliardo mais là je crois que j'ai un peu trop dormi ! Quand puis-je sortir ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Je ne veux pas rester ici, couchée sans pouvoir rien faire, Milliardo.

- Je sais Luna.

- Fais-moi sortir, s'il te plaît.

- Tu as encore besoin de soins. Et tu ne risques rien ici.

- Mais...

- S'il te plaît Luna, écoutes-moi pour une fois.

- Hm.

Pour lui faire accepter cet ordre, Milliardo lui déposa un bisou sur la joue, tout tendrement.

Cet acte laissa la jeune fille sans voix et elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, à l'opposé du grand blond.

Quatre sourit. Un doux silence un peu gêné pour Luna flottait dans les airs.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Heero fit son entrée.

Il tint au courant des événements et s'entretint ensuite avec Milliardo après avoir parlé longuement avec la blessée qui était désormais en sécurité.

Réléna, pendant ce temps, était amenée, pieds et poings liés à la prison centrale de la ville en attendant de l'envoyer dans l'espace. Des reporters s'agglutinèrent aux portes du commissariat pour avoir droit à des informations concernant la haute placée dans la politique. Ils étaient sûrs de faire un bon scoop !

Les pilotes étaient tranquillement repartis chez eux car maintenant, toutes les autorités, qui faisaient désormais confiance aux pilotes, et les rebelles s'étaient liés pour arrêter OZ une bonne fois pour toutes. Rien ne les empêcherait. La paix allait enfin revenir.


	15. Jugement et un petit air de romance

Auteur: MiSs ShInIgAmI

Disclaimer: Les pilotes ne m'appartiennent pas. Snifouille.

_Note_: **Bonjour à tous, désolée ce chapitre a eu un peu de mal à arriver car j'ai été bien prise ces derniers temps. En effet, je pars samedi pour travailler en Suisse donc les préparatifs commencent à se faire. Je serais absente pendant trois semaines. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'histoire ne restera pas en plan...**

**Donc sachez que ce chapitre est l'avant dernier et vous aurez le dernier dans la semaine. J'espère que vous apprécierez ces pages. Je vous souahite une très bonne lecture et merci de suivre cette histoire.**

**Bisous.**

CHAP XIV JUGEMENT ET UN PETIT AIR DE ROMANCE

Quelques jours après toute cette agitation, un procès fut lancé contre la Reine de Sank qui à présent était déchue de ses titres. Malgré l'envie de ne pas en faire un événement médiatique, ce procès déchaîna la passion de tous les habitants, autant de la Terre que des Colonies. Tous se sentaient énormément trahis. Pouvaient-ils à présent faire confiance à quelqu'un pour s'occuper de leur vie et de leurs planètes ? Ceci les avait grandement ébranlés. Ils pensaient avoir trouvé une personne digne de confiance en qui on pouvait croire et voilà que cette personne était leur ennemi juré. Ils avaient tout un capital confiance à regagner et le prochain élu devrait montrer ses preuves autant de bonne foi que d'actions concrètes. Mais pour l'heure, ils n'avaient pas l'esprit à élire un nouveau dirigeant. Ils ne pouvaient que se concentrer sur l'issue de ce procès et sa condamnation. Ils ne voulaient pas être barbares, la mort ne serait jamais la meilleure des punitions. Non, ce qui était le mieux était une longue vie enfermée à ressasser tout, à réfléchir et regretter car rien à présent ne pourrait rattraper les erreurs. Et ceci était bien plus douloureux que la mort. Ce n'était pas une échappatoire.

Ainsi, les témoignages des pilotes de Gundam furent très important pour discréditer Réléna. Luna était encore à l'hôpital, ainsi son témoignage avait été écrit et lu. Contre toute attente, Treize accepta de parler contre OZ même en étant accusé. Il restait donc un des principaux accusés et témoins. Son procès était en même temps que celui de Réléna mais finit plus tôt. Il fut condamné à de la prison pour une bonne dizaine d'années, sa peine fut ainsi car il avait choisi définitivement son camp et avait grandement aidé les enquêtes.

Aujourd'hui était le jour de la sentence de la blonde traîtresse.

Luna suivait l'affaire et attendait le jugement dans sa chambre. La télé était allumée et elle était seule. Tous ses amis devaient être présents au tribunal. Tout en regardant, elle pensait à une multitude de choses. Ses préoccupations se tournaient tout d'abord vers Duo.

Elle se demandait s'il allait se déclarer à Heero. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il allait devoir attendre un bon moment pour que Heero surmonte la trahison dont il avait été victime. L'amour était toujours un domaine destiné à des souffrances. De plus, Heero ne pouvait pas changer de préférences du jour au lendemain, si toutefois il voulait changer. Duo allait donc devoir faire preuve de patience et de courage. Maintenant qu'il avait une possibilité, il souffrirait trop s'il ne pouvait réaliser son rêve. Le temps allait décider de leur avenir.

Elle pensa ensuite à Milliardo. En fait, il occupait la plupart de ses pensées. Elle se demandait ce qu'il allait faire. Elle savait qu'il avait la capacité de diriger Sank. Mais ses démons du passé l'enchaînaient. Il ne pouvait pas prendre de décisions, il avait peur de faire le mauvais choix. Mais elle avait confiance en lui. Il pouvait grandement y arriver, s'il le voulait. Il devait faire table rase du passé. Son seul moyen de se 'racheter' était d'accepter de prendre la tête de Sank et établir un climat de paix. Il serait sûrement à l'écoute de ses citoyens et était très charismatique. Elle savait que les habitants regrettaient la mort de leur petit prince quand le royaume fut détruit il y a bien longtemps. Mais allaient-ils lui faire confiance, sachant que la princesse avait conduit une deuxième fois le royaume à sa perte ? Mais il fallait garder confiance. Milliardo était légitimement appelé à régner. Il fallait laisser le temps passer.

Ses pensées vagabondaient de pilotes en pilotes. Trowa et Quatre allaient pouvoir enfin vivre leur amour sans peur et sans risques de missions ou de nouvelle guerre. Elle était sûre que Wufei allait se rapprocher de Sally car leurs idéaux étaient les mêmes. Et puis, Wufei n'était pas aussi insensible aux charmes de femmes qu'il en donnait l'air !

Et finalement, elle vint à penser à elle. Qu'allait-elle faire à présent ? Pour l'instant, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle. Elle devait mettre de la pommade sur les brûlures qu'elle avait dans le dos et même en se contorsionnant elle ne pouvait les atteindre. Cela l'embêtait d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un, de se sentir dépendante. Elle ne savait pas qui allait prendre soin d'elle. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, elle ne voulait pas s'incruster chez quelqu'un. Elle n'avait pas d'endroit à elle à part la base des Mads. Il fallait qu'elle achète un appartement. Et il fallait surtout qu'elle essaie encore une fois de se soigner elle-même. Et après tout ceci ? Elle devait trouver un travail, mais ce qu'elle savait faire le plus au monde était espionner, rapporter des indices, écrire des rapports, être active. Un climat de paix n'aurait pas besoins de ces capacités-là. L'inquiétude la prit, trouverait-elle quelque chose ? Resterait-elle seule aussi ? Si Milliardo s'occuperait de son royaume, elle n'aurait pas sa place. Mais c'était ce qu'il devait faire alors elle le laisserait tranquille. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un de 'normal', quelqu'un qui n'avait aucun lien avec la guerre et son passé.

Elle ferma les yeux, soupira et reporta son attention sur le procès.

Le juge principal du tribunal avait une enveloppe à la main. C'était la condamnation. Il l'annonça. _Réléna était condamnée à l'exil sur une planète éloignée de toutes les colonies, là-bas, elle serait internée dans une prison s'occupant du mental et serait en quarantaine, sans aucun contact avec l'extérieur. _Les yeux de la condamnée s'ouvrirent comme deux soucoupes. Sa folie et sa mégalomanie ressortirent au grand jour. Elle s'attrapa les cheveux et cria, le visage tout rouge. Elle tourna la tête désespérément vers Heero qui soutint son regard de folle. Duo observait le japonais et fut fier de lui. Il avait une infime peur que le pilote s'adoucisse un petit peu en repensant aux moments passés avec elle. Milliardo resta stoïque tout comme Trowa, ils étaient contents mais ne le montraient pas, ils ne pouvaient pas. Ils y croiraient quand elle serait envoyée. Milliardo soupira car il était l'heure pour lui de faire un choix. Quatre fut énormément soulagé, tout était fini. Ils allaient pouvoir goûter à la paix, enfin. Le chinois, quant à lui, serra la main de Sally qui était assise à ses côtés. Les autres personnes présentes dans la salle furent heureuses de ce renversement qui s'était opéré ces quelques jours. Ils pouvaient passer à autre chose.

Une semaine plus tard

Réléna avait bien été envoyée sur la planète qui terminerait ses jours. Elle avait complètement changé, à présent, plus rien ne comptait pour elle, elle sombrait jours après jours dans la folie. Rien ne la calmait, des soupçons de regrets prenaient peu à peu possession de son esprit ce qui l'enfermait encore plus dans ses délires.

Luna était actuellement chez Quatre qui l'avait accueillie avec grand plaisir et s'occupait de ses blessures. Elle était gênée de cette attention et il essayait à chaque fois de la rassurer que cela ne l'embêtait pas qu'elle soit chez eux et qu'il la soigne.

De plus, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit seule car Milliardo était occupé en ce moment avec la reconstruction du palais et il ne volait pas qu'elle y pense. Il savait que le blond lui manquait et qu'elle se faisait violence pour ne pas penser à lui et pleurer.

Contre toute attente malgré ce climat de paix, tous les pilotes habitaient encore ici.

Duo et Luna jouaient souvent à leur jeu de voitures préféré. Elle espérait qu'il ne pensait pas trop à Heero et elle n'osait pas aborder ce sujet. Elle avait peur qu'il retourne cette conversation à sa situation avec Milliardo. Elle ne voulait pas espérer. Comme elle l'avait senti, le prince de Sank avait un grand nombre de choses à faire et à décider et elle ne pouvait pas le déranger.

Elle vivait ici et sortait le moins possible. Elle s'occupait de ce qu'elle pouvait dans la maison autant qu'elle le pouvait.

Un soir, Duo vint la voir.

- Duo ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien de spécial. Je voulais juste un peu parler.

- D'accord. Assis- toi.

- Merci. Je n'ose pas aller vers Heero. Je ne sais pas comme il va par rapport à Réléna.

- Je comprends ta peur. Mais je pense qu'il faudrait que tu ailles le voir. Attention, je dis pas le draguer !

- Luna ! Bien sûr que non. Même s'il le montre pas je suis sûr qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un.

- Oui, sûrement. Il ne faut pas le laisser seul. Même s'il est fort. Ce n'est jamais drôle.

- Merci Luna.

- Maintenant tu prends ton courage à deux mains et tu files le voir.

- D'accord. Merci.

- Ne me remercie pas.

Il sortit tout souriant et Luna retourna à sa petite solitude, juste avant que Quatre ne rentre. Elle était sûre qu'il voulait qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un avec elle. Mais elle n'était pas dépressive, cela l'énervait un peu.

- Quatre, je peux te parler ?

- Bien sûr. Tournes-toi, je vais te mettre ta crème.

- Je voudrais juste que tu saches que je ne suis pas dépressive et que ça ne me fait rien d'être seule. Ca me gêne un peu.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- J'ai l'impression que tu fais tout pour qu'il y ait quelqu'un avec moi dans les moments où ce n'est pas toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça.

- C'est que... j'ai peur que tu sois triste parce que...

- Parce que Milliardo n'est pas là ?

- Oui. Je... j'ai deviné tes sentiments pour lui et je sais que c'est dur de ne pas être aux côtés de la personne qu'on aime, surtout quand on ne connaît pas ses sentiments.

- Cela m'est arrivé la même chose, avant que l'on se mette ensemble Trowa et moi. Je ne savais pas ses sentiments et quand j'étais séparé de lui à cause d'une mission, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y réfléchir. Et ce n'est vraiment pas la chose à faire. De plus, je sais que ça t'embête d'avoir besoin d'aide pour tes blessures donc je voudrais pas que tu y penses, en plus de ça.

- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Quatre. Mais vraiment, ne te fais pas de soucis. C'est pas comme si j'avais été rembarrée ou plaquée ! Merci pour tes soins et ton attention, ça me touche.

- De rien. Désolé. J'arrête de t'embêter avec ma pseudo- surveillance.

- Hihi. Allez, va voir Trowa, je crois qu'il est rentré.

- J'y vais. Ne t'adosses pas encore.

- Promis.

Luna sourit tandis que le blond partait. Il était vraiment gentil.

Loin de tout ceci, Milliardo assistait à une réunion qui réunissait plusieurs hommes influents des Colonies. A la suite d'un vote et de longues heures de négociation, il fut convenu qu'il y aurait un dirigeant pour chaque colonie. Cela brisait le traité que Réléna avait instauré qui stipulait qu'elle seule s'occuperait de la Terre et des Colonies. IL fallait à présent choisir un nouveau dirigeant de la Terre. Plusieurs présidents de pays étaient d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait régir Sank comme avant. Et ils étaient tous pour que ce soit Milliardo qui s'en occupe. Il était de sang royal et ceci lui donnait pleinement le droit de le faire. De plus, ils savaient l'attachement qu'il avait pour son pays et qu'il ferait tout pour racheter ses erreurs passées et pour établir une douce atmosphère.

Il avait énormément réfléchi depuis le jugement de sa sœur et il était à accepter son rôle. Il leur dit donc qu'il prendrait ses fonctions à cette minute s'ils le voulaient vraiment tous. Il n'y eut aucun veto. Il annonça qu'il préférait restaurer le palais avant d'être officiellement reconnu. Mais chacun savait qu'il était déjà reconnu comme Roi de Sank aux yeux de tous. Ils continuèrent de parler quelques temps et la réunion se finit.

Après avoir rangé ses papiers, Milliardo alla rejoindre Luna chez Quatre.

Avant de nous pencher sur l'arrivée et l'entrevue de Luna et Milliardo, allons dans le jardin de la planque où se trouve Heero.

Duo s'approcha lentement de Heero et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête vers lui pour l'observer un peu. Il savait que Heero avait passé beaucoup de temps à réfléchir. Mais il ne savait pas sur quoi.

- Salut. Que fais-tu de beau, je te dérange ?

- Non,non. J'allais rentrer. J'en avais marre d'être là tout seul.

- Ok. Rentrons alors.

- Pas besoin. Maintenant que tu es là je reste ici.

- Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce qui s'est passé. Notre vie a rapidement changé. Avant nous ne savions pas que OZ était dirigée par Réléna, nous ne savions même pas que Treize n'était pas le principal directeur. Je sentais que Réléna avait changé mais je ne savais pas en quoi, je ne pouvais pas déterminer ce qui me tracassait à son sujet. Je me disais que c'était passager, que je n'avais pas à remettre sa personne en question. Bref. Je ne voulais pas me prendre la tête ni analyser ses faits et gestes. Maintenant que j'y repense, il y a quelques choses qui n'étaient pas normales. Je ne sais pas. D'un côté, je n'étais plus autant attirée par elle mais comme mes autres pensées, je me disais que c'était passager.

- C...comment ça ?

- Je n'arrivais plus à la désirer, je ressentais comme une immense barrière entre elle et moi, comme si quelque chose m'empêchait de l'approcher comme il aurait fallu dans un couple.

- Je ne savais pas, tu n'avais pas l'air d'être distant.

- Je me devais de cacher cela. C'était la première fois que j'avais ce genre de relation et j'avoue que j'avais peur d'avoir raison, de découvrir qu'elle avait changé.

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que tu veux dire.

- J'ai peur de le dire.

Duo était touché de cet aveu, Heero avait beaucoup changé, en mieux, il était plus sociable. Et c'était bien la seule chose qu'il pouvait trouver de bien de la part de Réléna. Car c'est à ses côtés que le japonais s'était ouvert au monde et à ses sentiments.

- Tu sais que je ne juge pas les gens et que si tu as un problème je serais toujours là. Je te l'ai assez répété je crois.

- Oui. Mais il y a sûrement des choses qui font que ce genre de résolution ne peut pas être tenue.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'écoute.

- Je… je crois que je n'aime pas les femmes.

- …Tu… tu veux dire que tu serais homo ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. En analysant il y a de fortes chances. Réléna était une femme assez bien euh foutue donc n'importe qui aurait du désir pour elle. Et je n'en avais plus.

- D'accord. ressens-tu quelque chose de différent quand tu regardes les garçons maintenant.

- A part vous je n'en vois pas beaucoup mais quelque chose a changé, oui.

- Merci de t'être confié.

- Cela m'a fait du bien. Rentrons, tu veux bien ?

- Bien sûr.

Duo était content de cette nouvelle. Ainsi, il avait un peu de chance. D'après ce qu'il pouvait dire de cette discussion, Réléna n'était plus présente dans le cœur de Heero et il n'éprouvait plus de peine pour cela car ses sentiments avaient changé.

Pendant ces moments de confessions, Milliardo était arrivé à la maison pour voir Luna. Il dit bonjour aux habitants et monta voir la blessée. Celle-ci croyait que c'était encore Quatre et fut extrêmement heureuse et surprise quand elle vit le Prince de Sank entrer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle se leva lentement malgré son envie de courir à lui.

- Milliardo.

- Bonjour Luna.

- Comment vas-tu ? Tu n'es pas débordé ?

- Si, mais je sors d'une réunion donc là je suis tranquille. Je vais pouvoir passer un moment avec toi. Malgré toutes ces réunions ça va.

- Merci.

- Ah, sache que j'ai officiellement accepté de reprendre le trône de Sank et de m'occuper de ce royaume.

- C'est super. Je suis hyper contente pour toi.

Elle était à présent vers lui et le prit dans ses bras pour le féliciter. Elle reprit :

- Bravo, vraiment. Tu vas être encore plus débordé maintenant.

Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais d'un côté cela l'attristait un peu. Elle ne pourrait plus le voir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce qui m'attends. Et puis ça ne m'empêchera pas de te voir.

- Menteur, tu auras tellement de choses à régler et de personnes à voir que tu n'auras plus de temps pour ton passé de pilote.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'appartiens pas à mon passé Lunette.

- Mouais. Et appelez- moi Luna sire.

- Arrête. J'ai l'air d'un vieux avec le 'sire'.

- C'est pour le Lunette.

Comme Milliardo voyait que Luna ne voulait pas réagir à la phrase qu'il avait dite avant, il dit :

- Tu n'appartiens pas à mon passé. Et si tu le veux, tu peux grandement participer à mon présent.

- Comment ça ? Besoin d'une secrétaire ? D'une espionne pour te protéger ?

- Non. Je veux tout simplement que tu sois avec moi pour cette vie qui m'attend.

- D'une dame de compagnie alors. Ah non, d'une servante pour ton grand château. T'as pas peur, j'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'essayer à la cuisine. Tu risques de le regretter.

- Luna ! S'il te plaît. Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche.

- Pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

- Tu changeras jamais.

- Ahahaha .

Milliardo la prit dans ses bras sans serrer trop fort à cause de son dos.

Puis, il l'écarta lentement pour l'embrasser.

**Tadam. Oui bon d'accord c'était prévisible T.T J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. Gros bisous et à bientôt pour l'ultime chapitre**.


	16. Présent et futur

Auteur: MiSs ShInIgAmI

Disclaimer: Les pilotes ne m'appartiennent pas mais Luna oui.

**Note: Voici le dernier chapitre. Comme promis, le voici avant mon départ. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci de m'avoir suivie et désolée encore pour les retards. Je vous souhaite de très belles vacances. Reposez-vous bien et profitez-en. Moi je pars bosser mais c'est assez cool car c'est dans une colonie de vacances. J'en ai jusqu'au 21 août. Et je rentrerai avec une fic sur Harry Potter, ou plutôt un délire!!!**

**Gros bisous.**

Chapitre 15 PRESENT ET FUTUR

Milliardo embrassa donc Luna et celle-ci n'en revenait pas. Elle s'écarta de lui et sourit, quelques larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.

- C'était pour quoi ?

- A ton avis.

- Je ne suis pas très forte aux devinettes.

- Je l'avais deviné depuis tout ce temps.

- Méchant va ! J'ai donc bien compris ce qu'il y avait à comprendre ?

- Il me semble que oui. Essaie pour voir.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et monta sur ses pointes pour atteindre les lèvres tant désirées. Milliardo accueilli avec joie les douces lèvres de Luna qui étaient synonyme d'un long bonheur.

- Il va donc falloir que je sois à la fois secrétaire, espionne, dame de compagnie et servante ! Et moi qui me demandais ce que j'allais faire comme boulot après la guerre !

- Non, tu ne seras pas ça. Tu seras ma petite princesse, mais j'aurais sûrement besoin de ta protection.

- Je te suivrais comme ton ombre, pas de soucis là-dessus.

- Je te fais confiance ! Luna ?

- Hm ?

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi mon p'tit blond.

- Je ne suis pas petit.

- Peut-être mais tu es blond.

- Normal, c'est mon sang d'elfe.

- Mais bien sûr. Ne crois pas que je vais t'appeler Legolas !

- Oh ! Quelle déception.

- Je ne peux pas, tu es bien plus beau que lui.

- Flatteuse.

- Hihi.

Ils finirent leur petite discussion par un tendre et doux baiser.

En bas, Heero et Duo venaient de rentrer. Celui-ci était assez content et enjoué. Il dit qu'il ferait la cuisine ce soir. Heero se demandait pourquoi mais il pensait que c'était parce qu'il s'était enfin confié à lui, qu'il lui avait fait part de ses soucis. Il avait raison ce cher Heero, mais il lui manquait une ou deux raisons ! Quatre absorba le bonheur que l'américain dégageait et l'encouragea à faire montre de ses talents de cuisinier. Il allait rarement faire à manger mais quand il le faisait c'était toujours très bon.

- Ah, Milliardo est venu .

- Il reste manger ?

- Je ne sais pas Duo.

- Tu as l'air content qu'il soit là.

- Je suis content pour Luna. J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas triste.

- Je l'espère aussi.

- De quoi vous parlez ?

- Ah, Heero ! Eh bien, disons que ces deux oiseaux ont l'air de se tourner autour et que Luna attend un signe favorable.

- Un cygne ? Oh le jeu de mots avec oiseaux.

- Oh ! Je n'avais même pas remarqué. Je suis trop fort.

- Mais bien sûr, baka.

- Et fier de l'être. Tu sais, depuis le temps que tu me le dis j'arriverai presque à le prendre comme un gentil petit surnom.

- Hm. Bon je monte dans ma chambre.

Après être parti, Quatre dit.

- Tu es décidément toujours là pour l'embêter.

- Je sais mais si je ne le fais pas, qui le fera ?

- Tu n'as pas tort. Dis-moi pourquoi tu es si jovial ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Heero ?

- Nous avons juste discuté mais ça me fait super plaisir.

- Hm, d'accord, je vais essayer de te croire. Que veux-tu faire à manger ?

- J'avais penser faire un plat illustrant un peu toutes nos origines.

- Très bonne idée. Je peux t'aider ?

- D'accord. alors voilà…

Duo dit ce dont il voulait faire et tous deux préparèrent.

Trowa était dans sa chambre qu'il avait en commun avec Quatre, c'est bien normal ! Le mur donnait était partagé par la chambre de Luna et sans le vouloir, il suivit toute la conversation. Bien sûr, les murs ne sont pas des feuilles de papiers mais il était du genre silencieux donc il n'y avait aucun bruit dans sa chambre et pouvait très bien entendre quand il y avait des discussions à côté. Cela l'embêtait car il était en train de lire et avait abandonné car il s'était intéressé à ce qui se passait. Il avait posé son livre à côté de lui et avait sourit quand il compris que les deux s'étaient mis ensemble. Il se découvrait un côté commère et cela le fit un peu rire.

Il descendit dans le salon à la recherche de son amant et il trouva dans la cuisine en compagnie de Duo. Il entra et ils se retournèrent. Quatre fut surpris du sourire qu'il affichait et Trowa était surpris de ce que faisait Duo devant les fourneaux.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? On fête quelque chose ?

- Non, c'est juste Duo qui voulait cuisiner.

- Moi j'ai une idée de ce qu'on pourrait fêter.

- Ah oui, C'est quoi ? demanda Quatre avec curiosité

- Hm, disons qu'il y a un nouveau couple dans la maison.

- Qui ça ? demanda Duo.

- Luna et Milliardo.

- Youpi, enfin. Trop trop bien. S'exclama Duo.

- Ne disons rien, faisons ceux qui ne savent pas.

- On tient Wufei et Heero au courant ?

- Oui. Surtout Wufei qui n'accepterait pas d'être à l'écart et d'arriver sans le savoir alors que les autres oui.

- Je m'en occupe.

- Merci Trowa.

Il sourit encore d'avoir fait sa petite commère, et cela n'était que le début puisqu'il partit dire la nouvelle à ses deux autres amis qui l'accueillirent avec joie et avec l'air de 'c'était logique'.

Tous se retrouvèrent dans la pièce principale, le salon. La table était dressée et plusieurs mets la remplissaient. Tous furent ravis de l'effet que cela donnait : un repas familial joyeux. Ils avaient grandement l'impression de former une famille.

Luna et Milliardo recevaient des clins d'oeil de leurs amis, ce qui les gênèrent un petit moment puis rigolèrent par la suite.

Le repas se passa entre fous rire et blagues, questionnements et discussions sérieuses, regards doux et regards scrutateurs. Tout le monde était bien. Même Heero qui à présent était sûr de ses orientations sexuelles. Il se sentait libéré. Cependant, son coeur agissait bizarrement. Mais cela, c'est à vous de deviner pourquoi. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Heero le réalise. Bref ! Le temps prévoyait beaucoup de belles choses par la suite.

Ils finirent la soirée devant un bon film que Duo avait choisi. Duo avait reçu beaucoup d'éloges quant à sa cuisine et il était pleinement content de faire plaisir aux autres. Il n'arrêtait pas d'observer le japonais tandis que tous avaient les yeux rivés sur l'écran. il était tellement beau. Il espérait qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Il espérait qu'il l'aimerait un jour.

Loin de ses préoccupations, Luna profitait pleinement d'être dans les bras de son prince qui n'allait pas tarder à partir. Elle n'était pas triste car elle savait qu'elle le verrait souvent maintenant ! Elle allait emménager au château. Elle aurait ses propres appartements.

Milliardo semblait à présent libre. Libre de pouvoir déclarer ses sentiments à la jeune femme qui l'avait si gentiment guidé. Il lui en serait toujours reconnaissant et le lui exprimerait toujours avec beaucoup d 'amour. Il pouvait à présent penser à son futur.

Bien loin de toute cette joie, Réléna se morfondait dans sa jolie petite prison de verre où elle ne voyait d'autres que ces murs sans expression ni couleurs. Sa folie seule lui donnait l'impression de voir Heero et tout plein de tons et de visions. Elle ne passait ses journées qu'à se balancer doucement en repensant et repensant. Inlassablement. Elle savait qu'elle avait tout perdu, que plus rien ne serait comme avant, que tout était fini. Elle n'avait pour visite que celle des médecins qui lui prescrivaient mille et un médicament. Mais ce n'était pas pour la droguer ou autre, c'était seulement pour la calmer car elle faisait énormément de bruit la nuit car elle était hantée par tous les fantômes des gens dont elle était responsable de la mort. Donc il n'y en avait beaucoup...

2 ANS APRES...

Quatre venait de fermer la porte de la maison qu'il occupait maintenant qu'avec Trowa. Ils devaient se rendre au mariage de Luna et Milliardo. Le peuple avait longtemps désiré cette union, ayant appris toute l'histoire de la jeune demoiselle. Il avait confiance en ce couple. Il allait diriger et continuer de diriger en paix.

Trowa attendait son amant dans la voiture, ils devaient aller chercher Hilde chez elle car elle était la demoiselle d'honneur et témoin et ils avaient insisté pour la prendre et lui servir de chauffeurs. Hilde et Luna s'étaient connues grâce à Duo et elles avaient tout de suite sympathisé, se trouvant maints et maints points communs, riant sur les mêmes délires, s'énervant sur les mêmes sujets...Elle était heureuse de pouvoir être le témoin de cette belle union.

Duo trépignait d'impatience dans son smoking. Il attendait que Heero sorte enfin avec son costume de témoin. Il adorait tellement quand il était ainsi habillé. Rien que les chemises le rendait incroyablement bandant (passez-moi l'expression, nous sommes du point de vue de Duo !). Ils s'étaient avoués leur amour quelque mois après le départ de Luna pour le château. Cela faisait bien un an et demi qu'ils vivaient ensemble et s'aimaient. Pour le plus grand bonheur de Duo. Heero s'était rendu compte et avait décrypté les signaux de son coeur qui se manifestaient toujours quand Duo était là. Il avait pris son courage à deux mains et s'était déclaré. Et malgré son angoisse, il avait été très bien accueilli et accepté.

Heero, justement, était fin prêt et dit à Duo qu'il traînait un peu trop. Cette mauvaise foi volontaire fit bouder l'américain qui partit avec les clés, Heero riant derrière lui et le suivait.

Wufei et Sally étaient déjà présents dans la salle et la jeune femme caressait son petit ventre rebondi. Bientôt un nouvel événement heureux serait célébré.

Luna faisait les 100 pas dans la pièce à côté de la grande salle de l'église. elle était heureuse mais elle s'inquiétait. Et s'il disait non ? Et si le peuple avait changé d'avis ? Et s'il arrivait malheur ? Et s'il y avait le moindre problème ? Et si le traiteur avait oublié la date ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Heureusement que Hilde arriva bien vite, même si pour elle c'était tard. Elle fut tout ce qu'elle put pour apaiser ses craintes. Oui le traiteur était déjà à la salle. Non il n'y aurait aucun problème. Non le peuple ne changera pas d'avis car il était le premier à être heureux de leur mariage. Non il n'y aurait pas de malheurs. Non il ne refuserait pas car il l'aimait trop.

Ce jour était béni voyons ! Je ne vais quand même pas faire réapparaître Réléna. Tadaaaam je suis la seule reine de Sank, prosternez-vous tous, niark niark niark j'ai réussi à m'enfuir... Voyons, je ne vais pas faire ça.

La salle se remplissait lentement et tous les acteurs et spectateurs de ce grand jour étaient enfin là. Mince ! Et le mari ? Et bien Milliardo était droit comme un I et attendait la douce musique annonçant l'arrivée de sa promise. Il avait hâte de la voir encore plus belle même si cela était impossible tellement il la trouvait magnifiquement belle dans la vie de tous les jours.

D'ailleurs celle-ci retentit et Luna évolua sur le tapis rouge qui la menait droit vers son futur, vers l'homme qu'elle aime.

Ils s'échangèrent leurs promesses, leur Oui et s'embrassèrent amoureusement devant tous.

La fête fut grandiose et le bouquet fut lancé. Après plusieurs péripéties, arrachage de cheveux et cris, Duo réussi à attraper le bel assemblage de fleurs colorées. Tout fier, il mit nombre de voeux dans ce symbole. Il se tourna vers Heero et s'enfuit avant que les dames ne se jettent sur lui pour s'emparer du bouquet. Elles étaient indignées que ce soit un homme qui ait réussi. Normalement, seules les femmes pouvaient aspirer à cette récompense. Mais Luna avait changé la règle, pensant à ses amis.

La fête prit fin sur un dernier baiser de tous les amoureux ici présents, hommes et/ou femmes. Luna et Milliardo s'absenteraient quelques jours. Ils partirent non pas dans un Gundam comme beaucoup l'avait cru mais dans une belle et ancienne voiture.

Le présent et le futur avaient fait table rase du passé. Maintenant la vie pouvait reprendre son cours.

FIN


End file.
